thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Runaway
'''The Runaway '''is the tenth episode of the third season. Plot Thomas woke up feeling ill and the workmen were unable to make him feel better, and so The Fat Controller brought Edward to take Thomas to the works for a while.Sir Topham Hatt comes to tell Duck to help Percy and Toby while Thomas is away.Duck is delighted and already knows Percy and makes friends with Toby and Bertie.Terence gives Duck a big welcome and befriends him to take care of the coaches.Duck is very gentle with them and Annie and Clarabel are impressed and tell each other about the nice manners and they think it is a pleasure to go out.Next day,when Thomas comes back,Annie and Clarabel are pleased to see him again and tell Thomas how well Duck had managed with them and Thomas soon forgets to be jealous.Thomas’s brakes are on but they aren’t and Thomas sometimes overshoots the platform which can be very dangerous and he always remembers to slow down.One day,his fireman is ill and a relief man takes his place.As Thomas backs up to his coaches,the fireman fastens the coupling and joins the crew to wait for Henry’s train and forgets about the handbrake.As Thomas sees Henry approaching,he starts to move and tries to stop and whistle a warning,but he runs out leaving everybody stranded on the platform.Annie and Clarabel shriek at Thomas to stop but he keeps on going and the signalman sends the alarm down the line.Harold is ready for action and the inspector climbs in and they take off into the sky.Thomas is tired and realizes that he has to stop and when he reaches the next station,Harold lands.Thomas slows down and waits for the inspector and scrambles into the cab and screws the brake hard.Thomas finally stops and he is relieved that he finally stopped.Harold tells Thomas to think about nothing and he is glad to be of any service.The inspector tells Thomas that it must not happen again.Thomas agrees with him. Characters *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Harold *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (does not speak) *Henry (does not speak) *Percy (does not speak) *Toby (does not speak) *Duck (does not speak) *Donald and Douglas (mentioned) *Pip (portrait cameo) *a class 40 (portrait cameo) *Bertie (mentioned) Trivia Gallery TheRunaway.png|title card TheRunaway1.png TheRunaway2.png TheRunaway3.png TheRunaway4.png TheRunaway5.png TheRunaway6.png TheRunaway7.png TheRunaway8.png TheRunaway9.png TheRunaway10.png TheRunaway11.png TheRunaway12.JPG TheRunaway13.JPG TheRunaway14.png TheRunaway15.png TheRunaway16.png TheRunaway17.png TheRunaway18.png TheRunaway19.png TheRunaway20.png TheRunaway21.png TheRunaway22.png TheRunaway23.png TheRunaway24.png TheRunaway25.png TheRunaway26.png TheRunaway27.png TheRunaway28.png TheRunaway29.png TheRunaway30.png TheRunaway31.png TheRunaway32.png TheRunaway33.png TheRunaway34.png TheRunaway35.png TheRunaway36.png TheRunaway37.png TheRunaway38.png TheRunaway39.png TheRunaway40.png TheRunaway41.png TheRunaway42.png TheRunaway43.png TheRunaway44.png TheRunaway45.png TheRunaway46.png TheRunaway47.png TheRunaway48.png TheRunaway49.png TheRunaway50.png High-SpeedGordon21.png|Stock Footage TheRunaway51.png TheRunaway52.png TheRunaway53.png TripleHeader46.png|Stock Footage Video Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:Season 3 Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2006 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2004 Vhs Category:Hit Entertainment Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2007 Vhs Category:2001 Vhs Category:2013 DVD Category:2010 Book Category:2002 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2002 DVD Category:2004 Vhs Along With Best Of Gordon Category:2008 Vhs Category:2009 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Chrstmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2014 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 DVD Category:2014 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Wnter Wrap Up Category:2014 3ds Game Category:2015 Vhs Category:2015 Book Category:2016 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad's Adventure Category:2000 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Wrong Road Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:Strand Vci Entertainment Vh Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:May 2016 Vhs Category:January 2016 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs Category:2022 Book Category:2023 Vhs Category:2023 Book Category:2024 Vhs Category:2024 Book Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scarpbook Category:2013 Vhs Along Qith Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Chrsitmas Category:2013 Vhs ALong With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Chirstmas Category:Nintendo DS Game Category:2018 DVd